


The Dark Kingdom

by Adamari2001



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Kingdom, Demons, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Original Character(s), Royals, Slow Burn, Sofia is not a child anymore, commoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamari2001/pseuds/Adamari2001
Summary: Princess Sofia the 1st of Enchancia is 16 years old and in her last year of Academy when big secrets are uncover to her.A kingdom above every Kingdom. Ruling royals under the shadows. A kingdom that has been asleep for over 10 years... Is coming back with the new heir to the throne looking for a wife to become the future queen of the Dark Kingdom.Sofia becomes friends with a young commoner and learns what being in love feels like for the first time, but this boy hides a deep secret. One that may make Sofia doubt if she really wants to be with him.Cedric is still trying to get that amulet.
Relationships: Amber of Enchancia/Original Character(s), James of Enchancia/Original Character(s), Sofia the First/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Dark Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it. I am writing this for fun and there will be a lot of spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language but I still wish to practice. It all came to me on a dream...
> 
> Also, I got motivated re-watching Sofia The 1st on Netflix.

The kingdom of Darkness – Chapter 1

It has been 16 springs since Queen Miranda gave birth to her only birth daughter, princess Sofia the first. 8 springs since the commoner Sofia started living in the castle. And just some months since her 16th birthday last fall.

It was April the 3rd, spring was in the air, the flowers were blooming vigorously, and our sweet princess Sofia was getting ready for school. It was her last year at Everrealm academy before becoming part of the adult royal world.

“Bye Clover, I’ll help you find those missing carrots when I come back”. Said Sofia while rushing off to the door. Clover had woken her up abruptly to tell her a long story about how he hid his carrots so no one would take them, but at the end he himself forgot where exactly he hid them. The story went for so long that Sofia lost track of time.

“Okay, have a good day at school Sofia!”

“Thanks!”

Sofia was rushing down the stairs and preparing to get into the carriage with her to step siblings Amber and James. In these past few years, princess Amber has grown into a gorgeous young woman with a sand glass figure but at the same time developing an aura of elegance and respect rightful of the future heir to the throne.

On the other hand, prince James grew to be a lot taller than his sisters, even his own father. He grew slimmer and with muscles caused by harsh knight training that he started at the age of 13.

“Sofia, finally, here I thought we’ll have to leave you behind.” Said Amber in her elegant voice while waving a fan to her face, she had developed a fan hobby through the years, but she would mostly use it while being on a carriage or formal event.

“What took you so long?” asked James concerned, since Sofia was rarely late.

“I overslept! I am sorry, you guys…” Said Sofia while getting into the carriage and sitting herself by Amber’s right side. Sofia’s har had grown considerably in these past years, no longer being on her shoulders. Even though she wasn’t as tall as Amber nor as her mother, Sofia was slim and beautiful to the point of being called the most beautiful princess in the whole school.

“No worries, we are still on time.” Said Amber lowering her fan and looking at her precious sister.

“There is going to be a big assemble today with all the schools, since they are going to talk about a matter that concerns all royal.” Said James while leaning a little to the front staring at both his sisters.

“Assemble?... Ah the Assemble!” Said Sofia realizing she had forgotten for a moment that on April the 3rd all schools concerning royals would be holding an assemble for their senior year students to release some important news that no one had any idea about.

“I can’t believe it Sofia. How could you forget, we were just talking about it yesterday!”

“I am sorry, Amber. Like I said, I overslept so it kind of blew over my head…” Said Sofia ashamed. “But now that I remember, I can’t help but being excited, what do you think we’ll talk about?” Asked Sofia while showing he famous excited face.

“I heard rumors that it will be related to the Dark kingdom…” Said James in a whispering sound.

“Where did you hear that rumor? The Dark Kingdom has been on a deep slumber ever for 10 years now. It wouldn’t come back just like that!” Amber returned in a similar whispering voice.

“That’s what I though but I heard from Hugo, who heard from the headmaster’s assistant, who heard from the headmaster himself when they were in a meeting and they mentioned something about the Dark Kingdom coming back.” Said James while slowly raising his voice.

“Keep your tone down, if someone hears you, you could cause a ruckus!” Amber told James.

“Wait a minute!” Interrupted Sofia. “What exactly is the Dark Kingdom?”

“You are kidding, right? Sofia, you’ve been an official princess for over 8 years, and you don’t know what the Dark Kingdom is?” Said amber in an apprehensive tone.

“I guess…” Sofia said ashamed while shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s okay Amber. Last time someone publicly talked about the Dark Kingdom was over 10 years ago and commoners are not told about it since royal families have been keeping it a secret to them for years. So, it will be normal for Sofia who 10 years ago was a commoner, there is no way she’ll know about the Dark Kingdom.” Said James defending Sofia, who kept looking at him with a puzzled face with her hair being blown from the wind as the carriage gets closer to the school.

“I guess you are right.” Says Amber while doing a thinking expression. “Okay, I’ll tell you Sofia. The Dark Kingdom is a kingdom that resides in the sky. Over the clouds. And is also known to be the most powerful kingdom ever. In other words, the Dark Kingdom rules over the rest of us. Is like we are all part of the same kingdom being ruled by the King of the Dark Kingdom.”

“Not only that but, anything they say is the law. For years has the Dark Kingdom rule over all the other Kingdoms but it also rules other worlds.” Said James while looking directly at Sofia. “They are also famous for never showing their face to anyone unless absolutely necessary, like saying an order. Is also commonly known around royals the Dark Kingdom really dislikes this world and only uses us because we are the land under them, other than that, we mean nothing to the Dark Kingdom.” 

“The last time we heard from the Dark Kingdom was around 10 years ago about the death of king Lucius the 5th, no one knows if the King had any children to be his heir and no one really wanted to know. Instead, we decided to take the opportunity, all of us, the Kingdoms under them tried doing a revolution against the Dark Kingdom but even with their King in his death bed, they were still able to crush everyone easily.” Said Amber leaving Sofia with an astonish face.

“How were the commoners never aware from it?” Asked Sofia in a breath.

“No royal family wish for the commoners to know, Sofia. Think about it, if they knew there was a kingdom that ruled everyone, then they would just stop respecting their respective royals and just go and support the Dark Kingdom. It could cause a Civil war or a revolution…” Said Amber while saving her fan. The carriage had arrived their destination, the assemble meeting point. “The fact is, everyone is scared of the Dark Kingdom…”

After saying that, Amber got off the carriage, leaving Sofia trying to process all the given information. A Kingdom above every other metaphorically and literally? Was today assemble even going to be about the Dark Kingdom? What exactly is the Dark Kingdom…?

There was just so much to think about…

“Sofia, hurry! I went to be in the front line!” Said Amber looking back with James at her side waiting for Sofia. In an instance, Sofia had come back from her thoughts and started getting off the carriage to follow her twin siblings.

“I’m coming!”

There was so much to think about, but right now it was time for the Assemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> If you made it this far then I hope you liked it. I will try to update often since this was just a prologue.
> 
> If you like it, please lave a Kudo, is only clicking a button... That way I'll know if it actually has potential.


End file.
